


Do we deserve

by Anzunyan (Celestiaru)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Aira barely mentioned, Anal Sex, Angst, General Amagi Ships Week 2020, M/M, Niki mentioned, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Incest, age gap, brothers with benefits, hiiro loves rinne who loves niki but niki doesnt love rinne anymore but is totally into food, implied past Rinne/Niki, not beta-read we die like idols, relationship clusterfuck, there's the possibility that Aira loves Hiiro but its not confirmed, this is angst bc i can't write humor and comedy sadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiaru/pseuds/Anzunyan
Summary: Hiiro really loves his big brother. Rinne loves Hiiro, too, but not the way Hiiro would deserve, yet they indulge in a lie anyway.General Amagi Ships Week 2020 (@/amagishipsweek)[Day 2 prompt:“Nothing is more tragic than loving someone to the depths of your soul and knowing they cannot and will not ever love you back.”- Rick Riordan]
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne, One-sided Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne, One-sided Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: General Amagi Ships Week





	Do we deserve

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already a day late but SHRUGS and somehow this story sounded better in my head. I scrapped so much writing for this and just...let it stay this way now.
> 
> Basically it's (possibly Aira->)Hiiro->Rinne->Niki/Food
> 
> For the prompt I was first contemplating Rinne->Hiiro/Aira but somehow my head went to "Niki/food and everyone in love with him would forever be suffering" and...then it just happened. This whole one-sided attraction clusterfuck could have been pretty funny, unfortunately I only know how to write smut and angst apparently.
> 
> Not entirely happy with the ending but I hope you enjoy anyway.

The moment Hiiro sank down on him was the moment his brain went blank. Rinne leaned back against the wall, fully enjoying the view of his brother sitting on his dick, Hiiro’s own dick dripping precum onto his stomach and breathing heavily, skin sweaty, hand splayed over Rinne’s muscular stomach for support as he fully sheathed Rinne inside him.

Hiiro was hot and tight and Rinne let out a deep groan. “Such a good, cute little brother…” His hands snaked around Hiiro’s hips to squeeze his butt - cheeks firm and muscular yet plenty to grab. It elicited a gasp from the boy above him, his insides squeezing down on him. Rinne cursed unashamed.

“N-Nii-san….nnnngh…!” Hiiro was eager, he was almost aggressive as he bounced on his big brother’s dick - Rinne welcomed it. Having sex with Hiiro was almost like being drunk or winning at pachinko. A kick of happy hormones rushing over him, making him forget, making the pain in his heart just a little bit bearable.

In moments like these, he was careful not to let his mind wander back to the source of his suffering. He just wiped his mind and let pleasure take over, pulling Hiiro down by the hip while thrusting up with his own, meeting Hiiro’s bouncing halfway and his dick filled his brother completely, making the younger keen, shaking on top of him.

He loved when Hiiro was in control and he could just watch him come undone with him but sometimes he took over mindlessly as if he was trying to regain control in this activity opposed to him losing control over his life.

He let his hand be pried away from Hiiro’s hips, leaving bruises and Hiiro instead intertwined their fingers, leaning in for a kiss.

Kissing Hiiro, for Rinne, was like a shot of alcohol or even maybe something else. It intoxicated him briefly, it filled him with warmth, but it was fleeting and just a replacement. He did not say that aloud to Hiiro, though, even though he had a feeling Hiiro knew. That was why their kisses always deepened, lasting longer as if to chase after a fleeting moment of happiness.

“Sh-shit…!” Rinne growled as Hiiro picked up in pace of lifting and lowering, slapping their skin together, insides clenching and unclenching over his swollen, hard dick driving in and out of his brother. It was sinful and Rinne loved sinful. There was little to gain from living too rightfully.

“Nii-san I’m-” Hiiro did not manage to finish his sentence when he yelled breathlessly, arms tightly wrapping around his brother’s neck, pushing down when Rinne jerked upward into him, his prostate stimulated sharply. Rinne groaned into Hiiro’s ear as he felt him squeezing down on him and coming undone, sticky liquid spilling from the dick trapped between their bodies. Hiiro tensed up in his orgasm in his arms and Rinne continued rutting up into him to finish his climax, hands back on his younger brother’s hips to pull him snug down on his dick until he himself spilled into the condom.

Their bodies relaxed in each other’s arms, breaths heavy but slowing down gradually, though Hiiro made no move to get off his brother’s softened dick and Rinne nudged him off, the filled condom was starting to feel uncomfortable.

“Nii-san,” Hiiro said, his voice slightly shaky, a little sleepy, reluctantly letting go of his brother so he could clean himself up, before turning to his brother.

“Hmm?” Rinne picked up a shirt - any shirt, he wasn’t sure if it was his, Hiiro’s or Niki’s - and his underwear, throwing it as his naked brother and he himself found his shirt and boxers.

It was late and Rinne felt the endorphins slowly ebbing away. Maybe he should get himself a drink-

He felt arms wrap around him and with a “ooof!” he got pulled back into bed. Hiiro was strong despite shaking from exhaustion, his grip protective as he pulled his brother under the blanket, cuddling. 

“Nii-san…”

“You sound like a broken record, cutie little brother,” Rinne teased, though he gave up and just let himself be hugged and cuddled.

“I love you.” 

The older brother did not answer right away. It pained him to hear Hiiro say that with pure love and affection, slight desperation even.

“Silly,” he sighed, nuzzling Hiiro’s neck, “I love you too.”

He was not lying. Rinne loved Hiiro. But not the way Hiiro wanted or deserved. 

“Go to sleep, little brother, you have a job tomorrow, don’t you?”

“‘noon,” Hiiro mumbled, though Rinne knew he was tired, Hiiro was always tired when he was the more aggressive one during sex. He wasn’t that experienced in portioning his strength in an efficient way. The younger Amagi tightened his hug on his brother as if to make sure he was really there when he fell asleep - soon Hiiro’s breath was even and calm, contrasting the erratic, breathless, lewd sounds he had made just a while ago.

Silly, Rinne thought quietly. Silly Hiiro, why did he fall for him, a good-for-nothing big brother, an idol that had crashed and was now an idol of the weak and unheard. Hiiro should have fallen for that cute girlfriend-kun of his, the blond always seemed angry at Hiiro but ever since Hiiro had spent more of his freetime with Rinne, he had been clearly lonely, but Hiiro was so blind.

He nuzzled into Hiiro’s chest, hearing his heartbeat and inhaling the scent deeply.

Niki’s scent, it was his shirt.

Silly Hiiro, he deserved someone better than a big brother who could not get over his first love.

* * *

Hiiro was used to rising early. A jog or a run before breakfast, sometimes they were sent out to fish for breakfast back in their village. Nowadays he would wake up early for morning exercises.

But no matter how early he rose, if Niki was home, he would never find his brother by his side anymore.

At some point he had given up rising early to enjoy cuddling his brother before he would inevitably leave his side. He allowed himself to sleep in a little, because then he would at least be a little less tired.

This morning was no different from usual. Hiiro blinked awake, curled up on his own. He was tucked in with love and care, he knew it was Rinne, yet it felt cold, lonely. Hiiro always thought that was just a literary way to describe feelings but now he found he could relate to it. It did feel cold from within. The feelings were new and unfamiliar to him and he didn’t like it.

It was okay, Hiiro told himself, even as his chest clenched uncomfortably painful. It was okay that Rinne loved someone else, he just wished that person loved him back, too, because he did not anymore. A heartbroken Rinne hurt Hiiro, he could bear his one-sided love for his brother but not if his brother was still hurting and Hiiro couldn’t do anything against it.

He wanted to be useful to his brother, so if it only distracted him for a moment, Hiiro would use all means to do so.

Even if it hurt himself that his brother did not love him the way he wanted.

Thinking about it was unbearable suddenly and he wanted to forget it, closing his eyes, clutching his pained chest, drifting off into numbing, hopefully dreamless slumber. So they would continue this make-believe relationship of love, even though it was a little more than distracting pleasure, a poor excuse of what either of them truly wanted or deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> The only implied happiness there is in this one is Niki/Food.


End file.
